The present invention is directed to a protective device and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for protecting the head and/or face of a patient lying in the supine position.
Protecting a patient's face during surgery is an important concern. Unintentional pressure on the ocular structures can cause severe damage and even blindness. Uneven pressure on the face can lead to decreased blood flow, potentially resulting in nerve damage. Compression injuries to the forehead, nose, ears, cheeks, and mouth can also occur. Once a patient undergoing a surgical procedure is fully anesthetized under a general anesthetic, the patient is no longer able to move in response to an uncomfortable or painful stimulus. Therefore, constant vigilance by the anesthesia provider is necessary to protect the vital facial structures.